I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a security package for audio cassettes, video cassettes, compact discs, and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a security package having an asymmetric locking mechanism capable of securely encompassing such audio-visual articles within the security package, as well as an internally disposed electronic article surveillance (EAS) tag therewithin and a asymmetric key for the locking mechanism.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
In an effort to thwart or eliminate the theft of audio cassettes, video cassettes, compact discs, and the like, retailers have for years worked toward producing packages for such articles having improved security characteristics. Due to the relatively compact size of such audio-visual articles, many of the anti-theft efforts to date have focused upon securing the audio-visual article within a housing or package of increased size. The increased size of the security package, it is found, presents a potential thief with greater difficulty in concealing the security package during flight from the premises. While effectively reducing the degree to which such audio-visual articles are stolen, a significant number of audio cassettes, video cassettes, compact discs, and the like still fall victim to cunning shoplifters who successfully secrete and abscond with such prior art security packages notwithstanding the increased size. Due to the high prices of such audio-visual articles, these losses become expensive for retailers and are significant even if only a few are stolen per month.
To further reduce the likelihood of thievery, some of the aforementioned prior art security packages include electronic article surveillance (EAS) tags disposed within the security package so that an alarm will sound within the retail store if a thief attempts to leave the premises without having the store clerk remove or disable the EAS tag.
The security packages must be opened and the article sold removed at the checkout counter prior to the customer leaving the store such that the EAS does not sound. Some thieves have found means to open the security packages and remove the articles such that they can be stolen easier. A security package with a secure lock which can be easily opened with the proper key but hard to open by other means, is needed by the retail industry. The security package should be made with a see through material to allow a customer to view the article to be purchased and read the labels thereon.
One such prior art security package is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des 343,356 to Wittman, which shows a see through security package with a locking mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,190 to Gregerson et al and U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,188 to Dressen et al. both show a symmetric locking mechanism which can be relatively easily opened by some thieves.